


She Responded!?

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Instagram, Internet Famous, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: Octavia Blake is a model who is just beginning to gain a large following on Social Media. As a joke with one of her friends, she DMs the most followed model on Instagram, Clarke Griffin. She is beyond shocked when Clarke Griffin responds…
Relationships: Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	She Responded!?

**Chapter One**

Octavia Blake sighs, her phone clenched in one hand. She clicks on the Instagram logo, watching as the app opens. “What are you up to, O?”

Her best friend Raven asks, looking over her shoulder. “Oh, you know, Ray. Just checking Insta.”

Raven smirks, “You mean you are checking to see if _the_ Clarke Griffin responded to your DM. I hate to tell you, O. But she won’t. She has over a hundred million followers and you are not verified so your message would be mixed in with all the rest.” Raven laughs. “Plus, I myself have tried messaging her to see if she would respond but nope…nothing.”

Octavia sighs again, her fingers moving across her screen. As Instagram loads, the first post to appear on her feed is one of Octavia’s brother’s posts of him on a beach.

She scrolls down, coming to Clarke Griffin’s newest post. Her eyes widen at the like count, which is already approaching a hundred thousand. She double-taps her screen, watching as the pink heart appears. Raven whistles, “Damn, that is one hot woman.”

Octavia can’t help but nod. The picture of Clarke’s is one of her sitting next to a pool, her blonde hair like fire in the light of the setting sun. Octavia clicks on her notifications, pausing in shock when the first one she sees is a condensed new follows count.

It reads, “ _50,000 new followers._ ”

Raven looks at Octavia, “What the…”

Octavia’s fingers begin to shake as she clicks her profile icon, clicking on one of her recent posts. She drops her phone at what she sees.

Raven frowns, “What did it say? I didn’t have time to see.”

Octavia leans backward, her heart pounding. She picks her phone up again, praying she wasn’t hallucinating. Sure enough, it reads, “ _Liked by TheRealClarkeGriffin and 75,000 others._ ”

Raven gasps, “What!? Clarke Griffin liked your post!? How the hell did she even find it?”

Octavia hesitantly clicks on the home button, noticing a high number of DMs in her inbox. Hesitantly, she clicks the icon, a gasp leaving her mouth at what she sees. The first DM to come up is from _TheRealClarkeGriffin_ as her verified check moves her to the front.

Raven gasps again, “She responded!? To you? Why?”

Octavia shakes her head, her fingers shaking as she hesitantly clicks on the message.

The first message to pop up is the long message Octavia sent to Clarke.

_Hello,_

_I know that in all likelihood, you will never read this but I needed to at least try and thank you for all you have done for me. When I was young, I was very shy about my body and didn’t like anyone looking at me._

_It made me feel self-conscious and nervous to know the amount of attention I might receive. However, when I was in high school, I learned about you. At the time, you only had around a hundred thousand followers on Instagram, something that is still more than I will ever have. I followed you then, and I have for years. I watched as your fans continued to get more and more as you grew more famous. I could not believe that by posting pictures on Social Media, you were able to create a profession out of it._

_I hesitantly began to try it to a moderate outcome. Some of my friends made fun of me, mocking my attempt to follow in your footsteps. Their disapproval only served as further motivation for me to work harder._

_As the years have passed, I have managed to develop a small following, mostly off of one post I made years ago. I have around fifty thousand followers as of today, a number far larger than I ever imagined._

_It is all because of you that I had the motivation to even attempt to follow this path, one that my brother quickly came to scorn. He hates seeing the comments some creeps leave on my posts._

_Oh, wow. I have been rambling. I am so sorry._

_I just wanted to at least to attempt to convey my gratitude to do, even if you never read it._

_Thanks!_

_Octavia Blake._

Raven laughs, “Wow. You went all out, O.”

Octavia doesn’t respond, her hands shaking as she scrolls down a bit. The top of Clarke’s message comes into view.

_Hello Octavia,_

_First off, never let haters or creeps deter you. They are those who are jealous of the fact that you are better than them._

_Secondly, thank you so much for sending in that touching story. I haven’t smiled so much in years. Yes, I may be famous, but that doesn’t mean anything if you aren’t happy._

_I have never told anyone this but at a young age, I was diagnosed with PTSD after my mother and father were murdered in front of me. For years, all I did was sulk around the house that I inherited from my parent’s will, letting years of my life waste away. The only thing I did was relentlessly train myself physically, allowing me to get stronger and stronger. I saw physical activity as a way to escape the bonds of my miserable existence._

_One day, I noticed that, (and I don’t say this with the intention of sounding self-absorbed or self-obsessed), my body was actually quite impressive. I decided, as it sounds like you did, to attempt posting a picture. I was seventeen at the time, something that I left out of my account, obviously. Very quickly, I gained a large following, though the majority of those followers were just young, horny boys looking to get to me._

_I remained persistent, and as the years passed, I grew more and more confident in myself. Soon, I came to realize that I should never have wasted years of my life, as my parents would never forgive me._

_Wow, as I said, I have never told anyone that. I am honestly not sure what made me choose to respond to you, as I am sure you are wondering. It could just be the similarities we share drew me towards you._

_Okay, moving passed the heavy stuff, I have an offer for you. As the CEO of Wanheda Apparel, I possess a great deal of sway in the world of fashion. I looked at your pictures on your account, and girl, you are gorgeous. If you would like, I am willing to send a plane to pick you up and bring you here. I am working on a new ad for my products and would love to incorporate you into one of them._

Octavia stops reading, dropping her phone once more. “Holy shit.” Raven whisper-yells.

Octavia takes a deep breath as she picks up her phone again.

_However, as this will most likely change the way your followers view you, I implore you to think carefully. If you agree to this, you will become far more famous, yes. However, fame has a lot of downsides. I am not going to tell you all of them as I do not want to sound petty, however, I want you to think carefully._

_Moving past that, I would like to mention you in my story, along with your @ so my followers will learn more about you. If you are okay with this, please let me know. I will warn you, I followed you back just now, and some of my followers will likely notice that as you are the only person I follow. This may also create rumors, as the paparazzi have been searching for something to get on my ass about, for years._

_I will support you on either choice, girl. You are gorgeous and should not let anyone tell you otherwise. This offer is good for as long as you need to think._

_My DMs are open whenever. If you wish to accept, it will take me a few days to get my jet to you as I do not know where you are…_

Octavia’s hands tremble as she finishes reading the message. She clicks on Clarke’s profile, noticing the follower count. It reads, _“102 Million Follows.”_ And next to that, _“1 Following.”_

Octavia slowly presses the following icon, a gasp of shock leaving her mouth when she sees that Clarke was telling the truth. It reads, _“Following: One. IAmOctaviaBlake._ ”

Raven interrupts again, “ _Holy shit, O. What are you going to do?_ ”

Octavia shakes herself, pinching herself on one arm to make sure she is still awake. She goes back to the messages and begins to type, her fingers shaking as she does so.

_I am in shock. You responded!? Is this real life? Thank you so much for responding. It means more to me than you know._

_After some time to think, I would like to accept your offer. I cannot express how much this means to me. I have never really been given a chance to talk to someone famous, so please forgive me if I make a fool of myself when I meet you._

Octavia presses the send button, staring at it in shock. A moment later, it says _Seen._

Then, the three dots appear as Clarke begins to type a response.

_Wonderful! I will continue to reach out to you over the coming days to try and arrange your flight. I look forward to meeting you, Octavia Blake. I am interested to learn more about you! (:_

Octavia and Raven share a shocked look as Raven says, “I am so jealous of you, right now, O. Holy shit. Clarke Griffin wants you in a Wanheda Apparel ad! This is crazy!”

Octavia stares at the message, a tear rolling out of one of her eyes.

**A/N.**

**This is a first for me. I have never written a Modern AU before now so I am sorry if this is bad. Also, this is so short. **

**If you would like another chapter, please let me know because as of now, this is all I have written.**

**I ship Clarktavia more than I have ever shipped any fictional characters before...**


End file.
